Electronic imaging systems include a variety of electrical and optical components to enable a scene to be imaged. One example of such an electronic imaging system is a depth camera capable of performing three-dimensional imaging of a scene. Typically, output from a depth camera is highly dependent on the state of its electrical and optical components. As such, output from the depth camera may vary as changes to voltage, temperature, and physical forces in the camera occur.